


The End of it All

by cl4ude



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Gore description, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slight Suicidal Ideation, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Violence, crimson flower felix, dimitri is referred to as 'it' by felix, i literally just wanted to vent and this was the result, im sorry sylvain i love u i rlly do, its like sylvain's offhand comments in the game, let felix break from tradition please, slight suicidal undertones + mentions, spoilers for crimson flower felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl4ude/pseuds/cl4ude
Summary: It was going to come to this one way or another, sooner or later. Eventually, Felix would have to face Sylvain, would have to stand before him in battle, and deal with the consequences of running away.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	The End of it All

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: please read the tags, there's quite a bit of description of blood and gore + in a paragraph Felix refers to Dimitri as 'it', ' Boar' or 'Beast' and dehumanizes him [it starts with 'When he left']

‘Felix’, Sylvain’s voice wavers. He’s panting, the effort from swinging the Lance of Ruin catching up to him all at once as he leans on it to keep himself upright. Ironic that the thing that’s haunted him his whole life would be the only thing keeping him from dying a miserable death in battle.

‘Felix we don’t have to- this doesn’t have to happen. Please’. He’s begging now, looking up at Felix from under his red hair, now matted and brown from dried blood, but whether it’s his or his enemies', Felix was none the wiser. 

Felix doesn’t speak. He doesn’t look Sylvain in the eyes either, because he knows that if he does, every last bit of the conviction he’s built up over the last 5 years, every last trace of will and reason to keep going would dissolve, the regrets that he’s been pushing down surging through to never let him forget what he left behind. 

Felix doesn’t look at Sylvain. All he does is raise his sword, the tip pointing straight at Sylvain’s chest. 

‘Felix please’.

Around them the battle continues. The screams of soldiers being slaughtered; the clash of metal to metal, the pounding of horses as they trample and charge anyone unlucky enough to be in their path, a never-ending cacophony. As the air crackles with electricity, the smell of burned flesh pierces through the pungent haze covering the field. 

Felix’s body moves to take his stance, and he feels himself hesitate, the words spilling out of him before he can stop himself. ‘Join me Sylvain. We don’t have to fight here, or ever, if you just come with me’

Sylvain laughs, empty and bitter, before he shifts his weight, no longer depending on his lance to keep him upright.

‘You and I both know I can’t just leave, and even if I did who’s to say I wouldn’t wake up with a knife in my back the next day? At least here if I die it’s by your hand’. Felix’s blood runs cold, bile rising in the back of his throat that he forces himself to swallow back down. 

How ironic, that the person he made a pact with, to never separate until death did them part, would be the one he would have to kill today. How cruel and unfair. The one time Felix breaks apart from tradition- from the shackles of who he’s supposed to be, from Glenn’s shadow- the path laid out for him from the second he was born. Well-tread from the steps of his brother and father, and his ancestors that came before them. How cruel was it that he was to kill the one living person he had left, simply because he no longer wanted to follow a beast into battle, an empty husk, no longer wanted to place his trust and his country to a monster wearing a man’s skin. 

Felix makes the mistake of looking into Sylvain’s eyes. Hurt, betrayal, loss all swirl on the amber surface. For once, Sylvain is unguarded, his eyes a clear view to the turmoil, equivalent to the weight of the world, that he had undoubtedly been carrying by himself since Felix had snuck away those months ago. 

Ah, he realizes, We both know that neither of us is making it out of this alive. And with that acknowledgment? Realization? A wave of what feels like relief washes through Felix. Good. The very idea of facing Sylvain in battle had been enough to plague his dreams for the past months, at least he didn’t have to live through the nightmares themselves.

‘Then I guess it ends here’, and with that Felix lunges at him, messy and with none of the skill he once prided himself on. He’s resigned to fate, fighting out of anger and resentment- his instincts the only thing keeping him from taking a lance to the heart. Although at this point, who’s to say that’s the worst that could happen?

When he left the Kingdom camp 5 months ago, all Felix knew was that he refused to serve a beast, hellbent on revenge; so blind to the living, that it would willingly throw its former classmates, its old friends, to whatever gruesome death awaited them. The Boar, so fixated on the dead that it would sacrifice the living to placate them until they screamed for fresh blood. He knew he was never going to be fully trusted by the Empire. The King of Faerghus’ childhood best friend, raised to be the Shield, the King’s right-hand man and trusted advisor suddenly defecting and joining enemy ranks? What a joke. 

Felix feints and rushes Sylvain, swinging his blade, mournful over what could have been. Sylvain blocks it with a grunt, his face twisted with exertion and his breath coming out in short pants. He pushes Felix back with his lance, and Felix stumbles before regaining his footing and dropping into a defensive stance. They’re both nearing collapse, Felix sees blood drip from Sylvain’s armor, and he feels his own lungs burn with every breath he takes. His ribs burn in agony, protesting against each inhale and exhale. Soon it will all end. Sylvain seems to recognize this too, his grip on the Lance of Ruin, still pulsating and glowing a sickly red, beginning to loosen. 

‘Sylvain please just come with me’ Felix makes one last plea, voice cracking and eyes beginning to gloss over. ‘Edelgard she-she’s going to get rid of the crest system and nobility and all of that shit please we- you could be free and happy please’

Sylvain barks out another laugh, just as hollow as the first. ‘Me? Happy? Felix don’t you see? Without my crest I’m nothing. There’s nothing else of me worth living for. Isn’t that why you left? Isn’t that why you snuck away without even a goodbye or even a note?’. The ground underneath Felix’s feet shakes and he sways, his body threatening to fall and never get up again. 

Felix drops his head, forcing his attention to the blood-soaked earth underneath his feet. The dirt is damp, soggy almost, and everytime Felix shifts, he hears a sickening squelch from under his boot. Vaguely, he hears a Thoron spell land nearby, the distinct snap of lighting buried under soldiers’ cries of anguish. Little streaks of blue shoot out from the contact point, ricocheting off discarded weapons and armor, looking for new targets to hit. He raises his head, eyes flitting to look over Sylvain’s shoulder as he readjusts his grip on his blade.

With a yell, Felix surges forward one final time, Sylvain meeting him halfway, the blood-red shine of his lance lighting his eyes on fire, his hair blazing. Their eyes meet and Felix feels the sorrow and regret of Sylvain’s gaze cut deeper than any blade, any magic, any arrow. It cuts straight through his heart and Felix feels himself die, feels Sylvain’s suffering suffocate and drown him before his death blow can kill him first.

The lance skewers him right through the gut, and he hears Sylvain screech as Felix’s sword slices through the gap between his ribs. 

Sylvain collapses first, blood bubbling out of his mouth and onto Felix’s shoulder where his head dropped. Felix falls to his knees, no longer able to support himself let alone Sylvain on top, his strength being sapped away with every passing second. Felix rests his head onto Sylvain’s shoulder in turn, wrapping his arms around him as he does.

‘I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so-‘ He’s cut off by a convulsion that leaves him spitting blood, staining the neckline of Sylvain’s undershirt, the dark red of the blood almost invisible among the fur.

He hears Sylvain try to take a breath, long and stuttering before he feels arms shakily wrap themselves around him. 

‘Don’t... apologize F-Fe.’ Felix feels a sob rip itself from its chest at the nickname and his arms tighten around Sylvain.

‘H-hey remember our… promise? From when we-” Sylvain takes a raggedy breath in, before he delves into a coughing fit, more blood dribbling from his mouth as he heaves, a pool slowly forming underneath the two.’ F-from when we were kids’ he manages, before another cough seizes him.

‘Stop talking you fool, just- can you shut up for once in your life. Please’. The insult comes out weak and wobbly more of a beg than anything. Felix is bleeding all over himself and Sylvain but he’s holding him, he’s here in Felix’s arms, together.

‘I’m glad it was you’. 

Sylvain’s hands fall from where they were wrapped around Felix.

Felix feels the tears running down his face before he knows he’s crying. When he realizes that Sylvain is no longer moving from where he’s now slumped on top of him he finds that he can’t breathe. All the air has been sucked out from his lungs and around him. Felix keeps trying to inhale but to no avail, his hands, white-knuckled, gripping at the plates of Sylvain’s armor, their sharp edges cutting into his skin but he doesn’t even feel the pain, doesn't even register that he’s hurting himself. 

Felix screams, a guttural, ugly, broken thing. He summons any last bit of will he has, raises his head to the skies, and screams. He screams for Sylvain, for the boy who would comfort Felix, young and naive, whenever he fell off his horse, for the boy that held him tight when Felix, thirteen, had his brother taken away from him, for the boy that would tease him in the hallways, who would be the only one willing to train with Felix until they both dropped, who was the only one willing to stay with Felix, to listen and endure his harsh and cold words, giving back kind looks and gentle touches.

The boy who, before Felix betrayed them all, would constantly throw himself in death’s path, risking his life all because he didn’t want Felix to get hurt. 

For the only one who stayed by Felix until Felix decided he didn’t need him and left. What a fool he was. 

Felix screams until he can’t because he’s coughing and choking on blood and his screams die out to a gurgle until they too, stop. 

Around them the battle rages on, unaware of the death of two soldiers too young to have seen the things they did, to have been hurt the way they were. Felix drops his head one last time onto Sylvain’s shoulder, the cold steel of his armor sticky with his own blood.

He lays his head on Sylvain’s shoulder and lets one more tear escape before he closes his eyes and lets darkness overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> woah..... first off thank you for reading my first fic mwah ily
> 
> second of all HUGE thank you to everyone that beta'd this and gave me comments,, you have no idea how much it helped so thank you rey, ella, peya and ko !!1
> 
> third of all its funny that I wrote smth w major character deaths and it being sylvix of all people considering I'm a wimp and I hate seeing them sad... anyways...
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thank you 4 reading yeahhh im working on some other things that i hope to share soon hehe
> 
> EDIT:: [we have fanart!!!!!](https://twitter.com/HOLANGl/status/1276213588575870981?s=20)! tysm to felix ([@HOLANGI [holangl] on twitter)](https://twitter.com/HOLANGl?s=20) for this amazing piece... i still can't get over the lighting and expressions in it GOSH..


End file.
